historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Keegan P. Russ
(aged 27) Fort Russ, Manhattan, New York, United States |allegiance = USMC (2017-2020) Ghosts (2022-present) |branch = United States Army |serviceyears = |rank = Sergeant |unit = Ghosts |spouse = Marissa Russ |laterwork = 1st Military President of the United States form 2044 until 2056}}Sergeant 'Keegan P. Russ'https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=606479159413812 (born Keegan Percy Russ; May 2, 1998) was a soldier Call of Duty: Ghosts. He is a former member of the USMC and the scout sniper for the Ghosts. He is rather quiet and not very social around people, but is known to complete combat operations under extreme conditions. His younger brother Danny C. Russ, also the best. Biography Military career Keegan joined the United States Marine Corps at a young age and was proficient in rifle training. He later attained the rank of Sergeant and became a Scout Sniper. Sometime later after serving and gaining experience on the battlefield, he joined Captain Gabriel Rorke and Lieutenant Elias Walker for Operation Sand Viper as a marksman. He was one of the surviving fifteen soldiers who would officially form Task Force: STALKER, but unofficially known as the Ghosts. No Man's Land Keegan continued to serve alongside Elias and Merrick. He would later first be seen on a recon patrol in No Man's Land with Merrick and Ajax. After linking up with recon team callsign Viking, Hesh and Logans team at the time. They move in to extract Ajax at the stadium, first they recon the stadium then assault the facility. During the battle of Fort Santa Monica he is seen near the end of the mission extracting Hesh and Logan. Federation Day He participates in a mission to secure a High-Value-Target with intel on Rorke's location. After completing the objective Rorke blows the building and Keegan must extract with Logan and Hesh from the 52nd floor by parachuting out the window which they succeed in doing. Capturing Rorke A little later he takes part in the assault on the facility where Rorke is suspected of being. After securing Rorke on their plane they are ambushed and stuck behind enemy lines. Logan regroups with his father Elias and Keegan who proceed with linking up with Hesh and Captain Merrick. After the team regroups they proceed with escaping and evading hostile forces in the area, until being extracted in the river by a forward recon team. Operation Clockwork The Atlas Platform Keegan again takes part in the assault of Atlas an oil-platform in Antarctica. Clearing the Way Next in the mission Into The Deep, he and Logan are combat divers on a tactical underwater assault mission to take out a Federation destroyer in their naval fleet by hitting it with a portable torpedo. The two soldiers cautiously swim to intercept the target. Engaging enemy combat divers along the way and avoiding sharks. Upon making their way to the target they swim faster to find cover from the dangerous pulse coming from the ships sonar radar. They take refuge in a lighthouse underwater, as the target passes Keegan tells Logan to ready the portable torpedo. Logan readies the torpedo then deploys it, Keegan is responsible for detonation once target is in range and Logan steers. The impact of the explosion creates a massive shockwave which hits the lighthouse knocking Keegan and Logan back and destroying the lighthouse. Logan is pinned under rubble and his rebreather oxygen tube has detached. Keegan hooks up the rebreather for the fellow soldier, and pulls the debries off his teamate the two esacpe the strike area while more cargo falls to the depths all around them. Killing more enemy soldiers and avoiding depth charges dropped by the enemy, the two soldiers make their way safely to extraction. The Shop Las Vegas His last appearance was in Sin City where he provides combat support to his fellow soldiers. After the mission, he doesn't appear in later levels. Gallery Keegan Artwork CoDG.png|Pre-release artwork of Keegan. Dossier Keegan P. Russ CoDG.jpg Keegan_P._Russ_holding_IA-2_Federation_Day_CoDG.png|Keegan holding the IA-2 in Federation Day. Keegan_P._Russ_holding_Vector_CRB_Federation_Day_CoDG.png|Keegan using suppressed Vector CRB with Holographic Sight, in Federation Day. Federation Day rappel COD Ghosts.jpg|Keegan rapelling in Federation Day Putting on the mask Federation Day CODG.png|Keegan putting on his mask in Federation Day Mask on Federation Day CODG.png|Keegan in Federation Day Keegan P. Russ Federation Day CoDG.png|Keegan in the Single Player Trailer Roping down Federation Day CODG.png Surprise Federation Day CODG.png|Keegan in Federation Day. Knife used by Keegan Federation Day CoDG.png|A close view of Keegan in Federation Day Keegan P. Russ sliding Federation Day CoDG.png|Keegan sliding across the floor of a collapsing building. Going down Federation Day CoDG.png Keegan Russ skull mask pattern CoDG.png|Keegan's mask pattern. Keegan P. Russ full body shot CoDG.png Keegan Russ CoDG.jpg|Keegan with Night Vision Goggles. Trivia *His face is almost never seen as he always wears his mask, with the exception of the beginning of "Federation Day" and "Clockwork". *Keegan and Kick were the only members never to be wounded in the Ghosts. *He is voiced by Brian Bloom, who also voiced Yuri from Modern Warfare 3. *He uses Akimbo MP-443 Grachs in one of the breaching sequences in "Struck Down" in a similar manner to Grinch from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 during "Down the Rabbit Hole". References